Chocolate Surprise
by Aleja21
Summary: Kara gets a surprise


Title: Chocolate Surprise

By Aleja21

Pairing: Kara/Lee

Rating: M

Length: 2,436

Genre: Romance

Summary: Kara gets a surprise.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Ron Moore and David Eick, in other words I'm borrowing them and I promise to give them back. No money is being made off of this, so please don't sue.

A/N: This is for you Tame, I hope you like what I've done with the plot bunny you gave me. Thank You again for hosting my vids on your site. I would also like to thank Krista for betaing this for me, Thanks BATTLE.

* * *

Kara sat out on the back porch with a cup of coffee and watched the sun rise. As the sun's rays slowly began to warm the earth, she sat in amazement She watched her surroundings come to life in the way the leaves moved in the trees, as the songs of the birds echoed through air, and all sorts of creatures began their daily routines. Kara couldn't believe that she had been here on earth for a exactly one year today, Earth had become her home in more ways than Caprica had ever been. 

While sitting there she mentally ran through her plans for the day. First, she would shower and dress for work. Work- after everything that had happened she was again an Academy flight instructor. Since their arrival and integration on Earth the Colonial Fleet had been granted the permission to build a manufacturing plant for Vipers, Raptors and Battlestars, thus creating the need for a training facility known as the Fleet Academy.

When she finished her coffee, she went back inside and locked the back door. Kara went to her room where she pulled a clean set of BDUs out of her closet along with her freshly polished combat boots. As she undressed and went to throw her dirty laundry into the hamper she realized just how empty her house was these days and it made her gut clench. Not willing to start wallowing in self-pity she went into the bathroom and started her shower; she pulled her hair out of its bun and it fell just past her shoulders. With a melancholy filled sigh she continued her daily routine.

Two hours later Kara was glad her first nugget class of the day was through. She was wondering why she had agreed to become a flight instructor. When she entered the staff room, she saw Karl across the room from her holding Hera and an exhausted looking Athena with him.

"How's my favorite family doing today?" Kara asked walking over to them. Hera immediately tried to get out of her father's hold making Kara walk a little faster to take the girl in her arms.

"Hi Aunt Buck." Hera said smiling.

"Hey kiddo" Kara replied before looking at Helo and Athena. She reached over and rubbed Athena's well-rounded abdomen, "So how is my god child doing?"

Athena groaned, "This child is trying to kick its way out by the feel of things."

Athena turned her attention to Karl, "Get that stupid grin of your face, this," she said pointing to her abdomen "Is all your frakking fault. You are getting the snip before you touch me again" she added with an evil grin.

Kara laughed at the look of horror that crossed Karl's face, and she decided a change of subject was needed, "I thought we weren't cursing around little ears," she stated as she sat Hera down and handed her a model Viper off the table to play with.

"Like it matters, having lived on a Battlestar and around you Starbuck it's a little pointless to hope she hasn't picked up curse words yet." Athena said, resignedly.

Together the three of them talked for half an hour. It was decided that Kara would watch Hera that weekend so the Agathon's could have some time alone before the birth of their second child.

At lunchtime, Kara met up with the Admiral and they filled each other in on what had been happening while he was out of town with his wife to attend several official functions. They also discussed the grand opening of a Museum that had been built in honor of the lost colonies, the lives lost on their journey and those who did not make it off of New Caprica.

That afternoon she had one advanced flight class along with a flight simulator class. By the time her day ended she was exhausted and couldn't wait to get home to a nice hot bath.

When she drove up to her house it was dark and the moon illuminated the path from the driveway to the front door. After entering, she locked the front door and dropped her keys into the bowl that was on a table near the front door. She proceeded into the kitchen and grabbed the already opened bottle of white wine out of the refrigerator along and with a wine glass from the cupboard.

Kara climbed the stairs heavily and went into her room, placing the wine and glass on her nightstand before changing out of her uniform and into a robe. She went to the stereo and put on her favorite classical CD before grabbing her things and heading into the bathroom. However, when she entered she came to an abrupt halt; it wasn't as she had left it that morning. On the floor there were white rose petals scattered, and on the vanity was a bouquet of white roses and calla lilies. The bathtub was filled with warm water that gave off the scent of vanilla. She carefully set her glass and bottle onto the counter and went over to the tub. There, standing next to the tub, was a small table that held an ice bucket with a chilled bottle of champagne and two flutes; it also held a single red rose with a card.

Kara couldn't help but smile as she picked up the card and turned it over to read the back.

'I can't imagine my life without you in it.

I have made many mistakes in my life - one was letting you go,

But know this, now that I have you back I will spend the rest of my life

Showing you how much I love you!

You are the light of my life

Your loving husband

"I was wondering when you would get hear," the warm silky voice slid over her skin.

Kara turned around and ran into Lee's arms, "Gods I've missed you," she murmured as she breathed in his scent for the first time in weeks.

Lee's arms tightened around her, "I've missed you too," he whispered before he bending his head down and placing a bone-melting kiss on her lips.

When they came up for air Lee grabbed Kara's hand led her back over to the huge spa tub. He undid the belt of her robe and gently pushed it off her shoulders until it pooled at her feet. Lee took her hand as she carefully stepped into the tub; he joined her with in moments. Kara leaned into him and they sat like that together for a while.

While Lee grabbed the champagne and poured them each a glass, Kara watched his every move. He handed her one of the glasses and made a toast "To us and may we have many more years together."

"To us" Kara agreed, as she took a sip from her glass. "So, not that I'm complaining but I thought you'd be gone another week."

Lee smiled, "The training event was finished early so I caught the first flight home." He grinned before adding "And I missed my wife," and then he leaned forward to kiss her again.

They lay there in each other's arms until the water-cooled. They discussed the last few weeks; Lee told her how the training had gone and Kara talked about her current classes of nuggets. Kara also filled him in on her meeting with the Agathons, including the fact that she would be watching Hera for the weekend. She also mentioned that his father and Laura were back form their tour visiting several of Earth's political and military leaders.

After getting out of the tub, Lee grabbed a large fluffy towel and dried Kara tenderly before wrapping it around her. He grabbed a second towel and dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist. Lee seized her hand and the remaining champagne and led her into their bedroom.

Lee had Kara sit on the edge of the bed while he picked up a black silk scarf that he had placed on the bottom of the bed earlier. Her eyes sparkled at him in surprise before she let him put it over her eyes and tie it around her head. He had her shift to the middle of the bed and gently placed her hands on the rails of the headboard. Lee took two more silk scarves and gently tied her wrists in place; but loose enough that she could pull her hands away at any time if she really wanted to.

Kara laid back and relaxed, thinking how much she enjoyed letting Lee be in control sometimes. It made her feel special and it showed him how much she trusted him. Kara felt the bed shift and heard Lee get something from the other side of the room.

"I found something in a store during my off duty time a couple of weeks ago and I thought tonight would be the perfect time to try this."

"Sounds interesting" Kara replied her curiosity getting the better of her, "What is it?"

"I'd rather show you," Lee replied in a husky voice, as he sat back down on the bed next to her.

He took the paintbrush and slowly let it glide up the inside of her right leg just shy of her center making, her body shudder. He repeated the procedure on her left leg with the same results, causing her to spread her legs further apart. Lee grinned at the moisture that was already making her lower lips glisten a dusky pink color. He let the brush gently touch her clit making her lift her hips off the bed and causing a groan to escape her lips.

Lee moved to kneel between her legs to have easier access to her body. As he moved up her body, he blew out a small puff of air over her sensitized flesh making her shiver with sensation. He drew the brush up to her belly button where he circled it several times in a tantalizingly slow pace teasing her nerve endings. Slowly he let the brush drift further up her body, drifting along the underside of her breasts. The brush continued its torturously slow movement over her breasts, and by the time he reached her nipples they were proudly erect and waiting for attention. He let the brush trace lightly over one nipple, so lightly Kara thought she could almost feel each individual bristle, and then he lowered his head and suckled on the other breast.

Kara grabbed the bars on the headboard tightly as she started to thrash from side to side due to the pressure in her abdomen beginning to build. Just as she was about to go over the edge, Lee pulled back and worked his way back down her body until his head was nestled between her thighs. He moved through the curls of her mound until he reached her clit where he blew another puff of air over it before teasingly placing his lips around it and sucking it. Kara immediately arched her hips off the bed, desperately trying to get closer to him; at the same time one of Lee's fingers began to trace her nether lips, before inching it slowly into her tight hot tunnel. His finger moved in and out in time to his suckling of her clit and then when he felt her muscles start to contract, he added another. As he felt her nearing the edge, Lee crooked his fingers inside her touching the one spot in a come-hither motioned while sucking harder on her clit. Within seconds Kara's hips arched violently off the bed as an intense orgasm coursed through her body.

As she came Kara screamed Lee's name over and over again. Lee eased his mouth away but continued to stroke her as she came down from the orgasm. When Kara relaxed and her breath evened out she smiled, "That was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed that," Lee replied with a grin, "But I'm not done yet."

He reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed the jar he'd left there. He took his brush and dipped it inside. He moved the brush over her abdomen and let the sweet substance drizzle onto her. Kara shifted at the first contact, "What is that?"

"Your surprise so lay back and enjoy" Lee answered huskily.

Lee lowered the brush to her body and began to paint intricate little designs. After several minutes of intense concentration he leaned forward and began to trace what he had drawn with his tongue and when it was all gone he moved up Kara's body and kissed her fully on the mouth.

"Mmmmm you taste like chocolate," Kara moaned, licking her lips.

"So do you" Lee replied as he proceeded to paint another masterpiece on her body. He created several, licking each of them off her body at a painstakingly slow pace making sure to stop at her erogenous zones in order to heighten the experience, causing Kara to lose control several times as her body writhed on the sheets in orgasmic bliss.

When Lee couldn't stand the tension in his own body any longer he moved the jar of paint and the brush off the bed. As Kara panted trying to catch her breath from her last orgasm, Lee moved himself between her legs again. He leaned over her body and kissed her on the mouth as he untied the blindfold. When he looked into her eyes they were sparkling and he placed his body on hers, whispering words of love into her ear as he thrust into her. Both let out deep moans when their bodies finally joined and Kara wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him deeper inside.

Lee's movements were slow and steady and Kara met his every thrust. As the sensations became more powerful, Lee picked up speed and his thrust became more forceful. He felt himself move closer to the edge so he placed one hand between them and started to roll her clit between his fingers. Kara instantly tightened around Lee as she came, calling out his name. Lee followed her over the edge as her muscles gripped him hard milking every drop out of him. He collapsed on top of her in exhaustion, but when he went to roll off her, she removed her hands from their bindings and held him close not wanting to let him leave her just yet.

"I love you," she whispered, holding him tightly until the both drifted off to a blissful sated sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review 

Aleja


End file.
